The recent growth in the population of infants and young children has generated a substantial need for disposable bibs. In addition, the growth in the population of the elderly has generated a need for disposable bibs which can be used in nursing homes and the like. The needs created by the growth of these populations have lead to considerable interest in developing convenient, inexpensive, disposable bibs. Recently issued patents illustrative of this interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,572 to Roessler; 4,646,365 to Suprise et al.; 4,601,065 to Sigl et al.; and 4,523,333 to Spangler.
Although bibs are commonplace items, the construction of a satisfactory bib from disposable materials, in an economical way, is not a simple matter. Some bibs, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,572 to Roessler, require the use of an adhesive tab to secure the bib around the neck of a wearer. Other bibs, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,065 to Sigl et al., require the use of an adhesive to form a crumb catcher at the bottom of the bib. Still other bibs, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,558 to Davis, do not provide ties of a length sufficient to permit their convenient knotting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,221 to Hannigan discloses a bib with elongate ties, but the nature of their construction requires that the ties be of a slender width.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bib constructed from disposable material. Another object is to provide such a bib which can be constructed without the use of adhesives. A still further object of this invention is to provide a disposable bib which can be secured around the neck of a wearer with convenient, elongate ties.